Kim Possible:  Possibly in over her head
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Kim and Ron have done a lot of stuff but now, a malfunctioning doomsday device has flung them far away from earth, onto Scorpius' Command Carrier.  FarscapeKP Crossover. Chapter V up!
1. Default Chapter

"Ron, hurry!" Kim shouted, as the strange device that Dr. Drakken had created continued to emit an ominous glow.

"You are too late, Kim possible!" Drakken gloated as he and Shego stood by the device. "Now, this weapon of doom will wipe every game system on earth. Not a single saved game will be spared."

"NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ron, overcome, fell to his knees. Shego looked over at Drakken and blinked.

"That's it? _That's _your doomsday plan?"

"Shego, without their saved games, and their cracked game files, the nerds of the world will BOW BEFORE MY POWER!" His beautiful partner glared at him.

"Ok, next time, I get to make the plan."

"It's perfect, Shego!" Draken said….right before the device started to spark and blaze.

"What's that." Shego asked.

"Cursed 99 cent store! I knew I should have paid top dollar!". Kim started to charge, when suddenly, with a blaze of light, they saw a strange vortex, that pulled both the teens in before they could do more than give a single cry. Drakken blinked. He opened his mouth to crow when Shego poked him.

"You don't even try to say you planned that." She said.

Kim felt like she was being torn apart, flung from world to world, spun like a bunch of clothes in a dryer…and then, just as she felt like she couldn't take any more, the light faded and she landed, with bruising force, on a hard metal surface, Ron landing beside her.

"Ow!" Ron got out as he bounced over Kim's head, and then there was a ripping sound, and…

Yep, he'd lost his pants again. Kim looked around the chamber they were in. It didn't look anything like Drakken's lair…and in fact there didn't seem to be anyway for them to have gotten into it.

"Where are we?" Kim asked. There were racked objects, that looked like rockets…or bombs, and some strange red white and black symbols, but nobody else…

Up until the doors whooshed open and a horde of thugs in black uniforms charged into the room.

"Goons." Kim said, "That is so Drakken." On the other hand, it _was_ unusual that he'd sprung for new uniforms.

"Kim, look out!" Ron said, running after her and tripping over his pants, incidentally knocking two goons down before they got to Kim. Kim started punching and kicking, trying to keep from being overwhelmed by force of numbers as alarms started to sound.

"C'mon, Ron!" She shouted. As soon as they could get out and into the open, they could find some answers.

"Commander Scorpius, we have intruders." Lt. Braca said, entering the command center.

"So have I gathered. How did they get on board the command carrier?"

"I don't know—we're having difficulty capturing them." Braca said, "They appeared in the forward missile magazine—so I've ordered all security to avoid using guns." Scorpius nodded, his coolent suit dark against the light of the command bridge.

"Wise, Braca." He said as Braca opened a channel to the security monitors in the magazine. A pair of young sebaceans were fighting the guard units, and were doing fairly well—although the one—Scorpius blinked, at the sight of his pants down around his ankles, seemed to be doing so as much through luck as skill. The female, was definitely working through skill.

"They are very skilled sir, but as soon as they're out of the magazine, we're prepared to open fire."

"Under-" Then the female spoke. Scorpius did not understand the words…but they were...

Of the same language used by John Chricton—a language that was only known on one planet.

"Braca, those two are to be captured _alive_, at all costs. Anyone using a weapon will answer to me." he said, turning and walking to the hatchway.

"Yes sir…ah, where will you be?"

"Greeting our new guests, Braca…where else?"

Meanwhile, in the magazine, Kim was panting. She'd taken down every goon she'd faced, but there were always more, and these goons were a cut above Drakken's usual henchmen—and they didn't talk in any language she understood. Another rush turned her around, and she found her back to the main hatch. That was a mistake, and Kim started to spin around to make certain nobody would slip in on her blind side.

Too late. A pair of black gloved hands grabbed her and spun her into the bulkhead like a doll. Kim shook her head and looked up, at a strange looking man, in some kind of plastic or leather full body suit, with black teeth and an unnerving grin. There were men behind him, but he simply motioned them back with a casual gesture.

Kim charged, throwing a spinning kick—which never landed. He made dodging it look easy as he ducked, then grabbed her leg and tossed her up in the air. Kim squawked, finding one arm, like a bar of iron, across her chest. She kicked back and up, connecting, but for all the effect it had, she might have been six years old. She bit down on the arm holding her, but there was no effect.

Then, the other hand came into view, holding a strange looking syringe. Kim had been drugged before, and she never liked it.

"So not." She gritted, fighting to get free, but to no avail, with a hiss, the hypo injected its contents into her body. She waited for the typical effects, but remained conscious. Then she became aware of changing perceptions.

"Koroai taktis…kor….do you understand me now?" The individual holding her said, and Kim could understand him…even though he was still, verbally saying the same thing.

"Yes, and let go!"

"All in good time…if you will ask your companion to cease leading my soldiers on a chase, I shall." Kim looked around. There were even more goons now, and some of them had guns, although they were staying on the other side of the hatch. She sighed.

"Ron?" Kim called.

"KP!" Ron shouted back, "I'll save you!"

"Just…come down." Kim said, "I think something weird is happening." Ron dropped down, trying to recover his pants.

"OK?" Kim asked.

"Quite." Ron blinked.

"You understand him?" Scorpius nodded to a soldier, who approached Ron with another hypo.

"Whoa! No way!" Ron said, backing up.

"Ron, it's ok… I think, it just lets us understand them." Ron looked dubious, at Kim then let out a yell as the soldier injected him. Ron shook his arm while gritting his teeth then blinked as he started understanding the comments of the soldiers (mostly having to do with him losing his pants).

"That is SICK AND WRONG!" Kim blinked at Ron's outburst.

"Because you can understand them?"

"No…. because we didn't have that when I HAD TO REPEAT LATIN!"

"Indeed." The man said, and released Kim. The teen quickly moved to Ron's side, as they looked around, surrounded.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"On my Command Carrier." The man paused, "I am Scorpius…and may I ask how you got here?"

"By one of Doctor Drakken's little inventions…" Kim gritted, pulling out the Kimmunicator (and not noticing the tensing of the soldiers). "Wade? Wade!" The Kimmunicator remained blank. "Where is he…"

"No doubt on earth."

"On earth?" Ron said. "Why am I not going to like this."

"I do not know if you will…but you are only the second and third terrans to make it this far…"

"Far…how far?" Kim said.

"By your measurements…well, the number would make little sense. But at the best speed of my people's FTL…just over 80 cycles—or years, from earth."

THUMP. Kim looked down as Ron gracefully hit the deck. Rufus got out, looked around.

"Oh man." The mole rat said, and then with a much quieter thump, joined his master.

**To be continued. **


	2. You're hired!

After Kim had woken Ron, Scorpius continued.

"Forgive me, but I must ask a favor of you." Kim looked suspiciously at him.

"I don't know…"

"There is a danger that you will have brought dangerous illnesses on board the command carrier—or we may possess illnesses dangerous to you—would you mind a medical checkup? You _are_ our guests, after all." Kim nodded, reluctantly, and they were quickly ushered off to a medical facility where instruments her mom would have sold her right arm for were used, including one device that inserted a probe into Kim's ear.

"OOH, That is so wrong!" Ron said.

"Your turn." Kim said, shaking her head.

"No need—this test only had to be performed on one of you." Scorpius provided. "I've taken the liberty of having clothes in your size provided in the dressing rooms, while we wash your clothes and sterilize your belongings."

"Thanks!...I think." Kim said, as she and Ron walked into the changing room. There, alone, they looked at the two peacekeeper uniforms.

"KP…that guy is really weird—he's like my dad, if my dad wore leather…"

"So not the image, Ron." Kim said, "We're in an alien world, maybe that's what everyone wears?"

"Then why is he the only one who wears it-" Ron broke off and turned red. " Uh? KP…there's just one room."

"So?"

"They want us to-"

"Oh."

Outside, Scorpius looked surprised as Ron exited, holding his clothes.

"Excuse me Scorp old buddy, do you have another room?"

"Why?"

"Well, Kim's like a girl and well…" Ron said, trying to loosen his collar.

"A nudity taboo…how charming." Scorpius paused, "Here you are." He said, opening another door.

. Scorpius shook his head and then turned to the medical tech who had approached him.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir. You saw the insertion, and the analysis indicates it is fully operational."

"Excellent. Prepare their belongings."

A few moments later, Kim found herself, along with Ron, in a large office type room. Scorpius entered with them, nodding at Braca, who left them alone. Without saying anything, he crossed to the desk and touched a stud, bringing up a holographic display.

"The Command Carrier." It took Kim a moment to get the scale of the ship revealed in the sphere. If the little ships were fighters…

"It's almost a mile long!" She gasped.

"True—they are the primary warship of the Peacekeeper navy." Scorpius paused, and sat down.

"Peacekeepers… like the police?" Ron asked.

"Precisely—we maintain the peace in this region of the galaxy, preventing hostile forces from dominating less powerful groups." Kim put her hand to her forehead.

"And I beat the police up. Good going Possible. I'm sorry-" She started, but Scorpius forestalled her with a gesture.

"It was understandable, given your situation…and this situation may be of benefit to both of us."

"How? We're lost, in an alien galaxy…and…and… there is no Bueno Taco For miles, strike that… years!" Ron said, almost fainting again as the true degree of his personal nightmare became clear.

"And you are not the first terrans to arrive here." Scorpius continued, and touched another button. The vast command carrier vanished, to be replaced by a very ordinary looking man.

"John Crichton…" Kim gasped.

"Ron, wasn't he an astronaut—he was lost in space!" Ron nodded,

"Yeah, KP, your dad was bummed over it for weeks."

"Not lost…just forced through a wormhole," Scorpius brought up an image of a swirling vortex in space. "And these wormholes may very well hold to key to your return… and the salvation of our people."

"Salvation?" Kim asked. "You seem to have… well this!" She finished, gesturing at the command carrier around them.

"Yes." Scorpius gave a humorless smile, "But even the largest warship can be defeated, if the other side has more, and larger." Rufus gave a squeak and dove into Ron's pocket as a hideous, lizard like creature appeared.

"Behold the Scarrens." Scorpius said, "A powerful, ruthless species with a vast empire—and I am afraid, more ships and soldiers then we have. We have held them at bay for now, but without wormhole technology to move our ships, I fear that we will fall before them…as will earth, should they reach it." He paused, "John Crichton holds the key to our survival and your return home."

"I'll find him!" Kim offered, "At home, that's what I do."

"Yeah, KP can do anything!"

"Excellent…" Scorpius said, "But this is not simply a case of looking for him… when he arrived here, he fell in with a group of escaped convicts who lied to him and convinced him they were actually freedom fighters." A series of images appeared.

"Ka Dargo, a war criminal and ruthless general, and far worse." The image of a tall alien, with tentacles coming out of the back of his head, holding a sword like weapon, exuded menace.

"Eugh." Ron said, "Looks like the brain eater from _Beyond Galactic Core VII._"

"Rygel the 16th, a being known for his willingness to sacrifice millions of his subjects—before they overthrew him, including a member of his own family." A tiny, squat green creature with sparse white hair, sitting in some sort of flying chair, his expression showing smug contempt. Kim shuddered.

"Gross." She said. Scorpius changed the picture again, and a woman appeared, her hard face a twin to the weapon she held in her hand.

"Aeryn Sun…a Peacekeeper deserter, I am sorry to say, but _very_ skilled with weapons." The picture changed again, and now it was a shorter woman with white hair and gray skin crouched and looking very suspicious.

"Chiana—a thief and possibly murderer…"

"Boo-ya! cute alien space babe alert!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron! pay attention." Kim glared at her friend. Finally, there was a picture of a truly alien being, seemingly locked into a control panel. It had more than two arms, and looked annoyed, concentrating on the panels before it.

"And last but not least, Pilot—a being who may or may not actually have been coerced into working with them, as he is connected symbiotically to the prison ship that they stole, a leviathan named Moya.." Scorpius paused, "I fear that at some point John Crichton will lose his value to them…and all our attempts to recover him have proven fruitless. You say, "You can do anything", Ms. Possible…and I am willing to take you at your word. I wish to hire you to locate the Leviathan and these criminals, to save your astronaut and secure for the Peacekeepers the secrets of wormhole technology before it falls into the wrong hands." Scorpius smiled, "In return, I swear that our first use of the technology will to be return you and yours to earth, to bring this "Dr. Drakken" to justice, and to also place a defensive cordon around your world to protect it from any further threats, as will befit an ally of the Peacekeepers and Sebacean race. Also, I swear that neither you, your companion, nor your families will ever have to work again, unless you desire to."

"Boo ya!" Ron said.

"Indeed." Scorpius said, smiling.

"How can I find him?" Kim said,

"I will provide a marauder fighter craft for your use—in fact, from your reflexes, I would say you have the potential to be an excellent pilot. I will also give you the last known location of Moya, and full information on any possible future destinations." Scorpius presented his hand, "Well Ms. Possible? Do we have… a deal?" Kim nodded instantly.

"I'd like to go right now, If you don't mind," She said, "Unless you think I need training to fly the ship?"

"Not at all—the controls have been set for earth standard displays…and I think you'll find them quite intuitive." Kim nodded at that.

"C'mon Ron—we have to get ready."

"Did you hear that Kim? 'never work again'! Grandie Size Naco's, here I come!" As they left, Scorpius heard his aide move up beside him.

"Doubts, Lieutenant Braca?"

"Many, Sir. She is an immature specimen of a primitive species—her slogan notwithstanding, she can't do everything, especially in the Uncharted Regions. She'll be lucky to survive her first planet fall—to say nothing of long enough to even begin to track John Crichton down—and I don't think she'll be able to succeed in capturing him where so many others have failed."

"You are quite correct, Braca." Scorpius said, and then touched a stud on his desk. "Have you finished?"

"Yes sir," A technicians voice came, "The tracking beacon has been placed both in the ship and in her possessions."

"And it is not detectable?"

"No sir—it works on an intermittent transmission system, until ordered otherwise. I'd stake my life on it."

"Quite possibly, you are." He answered, and turned back to Braca. "The first planet on the list we compiled is in the last area Moya was located—I'm certain they are still in range of the planetary datanets, and will no doubt hear of our…associates."

"Sir…why?"

"You are correct, Braca, she is unlikely to find our quarry, but John Crichton hates me—and believes only ill of me. What do you think he will do when he hears of a fifteen year old, obviously brainwashed or confused, working for," Scorpius gave a slight laugh, "the devil?" Braca smiled at the idea and then nodded.

"He'll come for her—to rescue her."

"Correct… Kim Possible cannot find him, so I have arranged it so that John Crichton will find her…"

"And your agreement with her?"

"I see no reason to stand on legalisms—she will have aided us, and so I will give her everything I promised." Scorpius turned away from Braca, "Braca, order the Carrier to full stealth mode, our escorts as well. It would not do to be too far away to join in the reunion."

"Of course sir."

**To be continued. **


	3. Pants, Pants, who has my pants?

**_Pants, Pants, who has my pants?_**

The Marauder erupted from the flight bay of the Command Carrier, causing the incoming squadron's pilot's lives to flash before their eyes, as it corkscrewed through them.

"Ah, sorry!" KP said fighting the controls. "Natural? So not." She gritted, feeling the craft trying to spin out again. "At this rate we'll be lucky to survive five minutes."

"Let me try Kim—this is just like the fighter plane in _Mission__ to Antares, Alien Rampage IX!"_

"Ron! This is not some video game." Ron looked at Kim. Where had _he_ learned the puppydog look?

"Oh, ok, you can try, but don't hit anything."

Several hours later, the marauder was flying as if an ace pilot was at the controls.

"Boo Ya!" Ron shouted out, doing a series of rolls. Kim rolled her eyes, trying to keep some very unfair jealousy out of them.

* * *

"Are they away?" 

"Yes Scorpius."

"Excellent, Braca." Scorpius paused, "Well, our lure is in the water, so there is little to do but wait. Bring me our most recent reports on Scarran military deployments."

"Yes, Scorpius."

* * *

"Wow…" Ron said, craning his head at the vast buildings, taller than any earth city, the hundreds of strange, alien lifeforms, the stalls full of strange alien foods… it was heaven. It was like every alien movie rolled into one, and here he was in his snappy red and black uniform, one of the Good Guys! He looked over at Kim, and back to where he'd made a perfect, three point landing in the Marauder. 

"Ready, KP?" Kim nodded. She got enough help back home and now as a part of an _official_ police group, what could go wrong? She set off, with a huge smile on her face, echoed by Ron.

The smile lasted precisely five minutes.

"We're closed, Peacekeeper." The alien said, slamming down the front of its store so that Kim almost lost fingers. She blinked.

"Ah, Hello-" She asked another one, only to have it turn and hunch its back over, as if it was trying to ignore her. An eyeball in the middle of its back glared at her disconcertingly.

"Oohhhh!" The redhead gritted her teeth and kept from saying many bad words. "What is it with you people… I'm a good guy!"

"Peacekeeper… HAH!" another alien said sliding past her on several snaillike feet.

After fifteen minutes, Kim and Ron were sitting on a bench, looking annoyed.

"That's it." Kim said, "First world we come to and I bet everyone here is a crook—I'm going to put on my old clothes." She looked at Ron. "Ron?" Ron was staring dreamily at the back of a woman who was walking down the street, one wearing a very elaborate headdress.

"ewww, Ron, what are you looking at?" Kim said. "She could be older than your mom."

"Nah she couldn't…she's an alien space babe…"

"uh-huh!" Rufus agreed, and made the universal symbol for Curves: female body type. Kim groaned.

"And Besides, KP, I can turn on the _Ronness_ and get some info." At that, she groaned again. Looking down at the (now useless) Kimmunicator, in the empty holster where the uniform normally bore its gun, Kim reminded herself to get Wade to install something that would let him talk over million's of light years, when they got back. If they got back.

"Ok. I'm going to change, and you keep in touch with the comlink." She said, pointing to the gadget that they'd tested on the way here. She shrugged, "Besides, there's only room for one person to change." Ron turned red at the images that conjured and turned to go. Kim called after him. "Ron, don't spend all the money we have!" Mr. Scorpius had given them money, but she had no idea how far it would go. She paused and got an evil smile on her face. "And don't lose your pants!" Ron frowned at that.

"I am a Peacekeeper operative! _We_ do not lose our pants." With that, he and Rufus headed after their alien space babe.

"At least they haven't up until now." Kim said, and headed back to the Marauder.

* * *

Ron followed the alien babe. Not only that, he followed the smells on the air. _Boo-Ya!_ She was going into what looked like a major snackage nexus. 

"Rufus… this is going to be so incredible…today, I, Ron Stoppable, will enter the final frontier." He refrained from jumping for joy.

Behind him, an alien shrugged. Arrogant Peacekeeper. Well it was no skin off his nose if the frellnick went into the worst place a single Peacekeeper could go on the planet.

Inside the bar, there were hundreds of patrons, and dozens of alien species. The tall, reptilian woman strode to the bar, distaste on her face. At the bar, two large, male Scarran's turned to her.

"War Minister Ahkna, welcome."

"I have little tolerance for this world at the best of times." She said. "Crowded, disorganized…. Tell me, do you have news of him?" Behind her, Ron advanced, thinking of all the pickup lines he'd ever heard used. Then he heard it. The perfect opening.

"No, so far we have little knowledge of the current location of John Crichton."

"Boo-ya!" Ron said, hearing that perfect opening. All three turned to look at him. Ron suddenly was aware that this spacechick didn't look so cute up close…in fact she looked pretty scary…and that _wasn't_ a nice smile.

"Peacekeeper…" Ahkna hissed. "I trust your pursuit was profitable…I noticed you sometime ago."

"Um…yeah, well, that is, I heard you were looking for John Crichton and I thought that we might talk about it…on a date?" Ron finished, as Rufus dove for cover.

"A date? A _date?_" Ahkna asked. "To engage in recreational sex?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the line of-" Ahkna cut him off, looking furious.

"A Scarran and a Sebacean?" She looked ill for a moment. "Disgusting…and you will pay for that…._after_ you've told me about John Crichton…" Ron was now backing off. Nobody told him that the big reptilian Scarrans had girls like that—but on second thought, she looked scarier than her two friends. Rufus poked his head out and looked behind Ron. He grabbed Ron's ear and pulled the teen around. Ron looked behind him. There were _more_ Scarrans behind him…with guns. Really, really big guns.

"Um…on second thought, it wouldn't work out, so I'll.... _RUN!_" he said, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Ahkna snarled and unleashed the full power of the Scarran heat glands on him, and Ron smelled burning fabric, and desperately unbuttoned his pants…and tripped just in time as another Scarran soldier nearly took his head off with a sword blade.

_"Alive, you idiots!"_ Ahkna screamed, and dived down, her arm blades spearing out. He didn't have to walk, just talk. She came up with a pair of burning Peacekeeper uniform pants that somehow got stuck to her claws. Furiously shaking them off, she got free just in time to see the Sebacean take off, _somehow_ evading the furious soldiers.

"Get him." She snarled, striding off behind the soldiers. "Do not kill him…but anything short of that is approved." Getting to the door, Ahkna felt a gnawing puzzlement. The idiot had seemed familiar…something about his speech patterns. Even through the microbes it had been like…

John Crichton. Ahkna stopped short, like a thunderbolt had hit her. That male was not Sebacean…he was a _human_, and that meant that either the humans had successfully replicated Crichton's work with wormholes and had come for him, or, more likely, the Peacekeepers had finally made their often threatened breakthrough in the science of wormhole technology. She turned to her escort.

"Have all the others follow the Peacekeeper… I need to speak with Emperor Staleek, _immediately._"

* * *

Kim was walking back to where she'd last left Ron. Now her in trademark black top and cargo pants, she wasn't getting the same reaction from everyone that the red and black uniform had. 

"Strange…" Kim thought. Even in bad neighborhoods, people didn't act like that to the police.

"Kim! **_Kim!_**" She turned and looked to see Ron, charging down the street…yep, sans pants. Again.

"Ron, I told you to-" Ron tackled his friend and Kim gave a squawk as she went over on her behind, just as a Scarran soldier turned the corner and blew a very large chunk out of the building behind them with his gun.

"The space babe had brothers?"

"Big brothers, Kim, and she fires heat out of her hands, and she is Sick and WRONG!" Ron said, as more and more of his fan club charged around the corner.

"Come on!" Kim said, getting up and dragging Ron after her, as she headed right back to the ship. "we have to get out of her!" She finished. Kim wasn't about to get into a fight. Unless she had to.

They outdistanced their pursuers and were in the clear as they came to the Marauder. Then, standing in front of it, they saw a single Scarran, smiling, standing between them and the ship. Kim looked behind them, and heard the now dim, but growing clamor of the other group.

"Looks like I have to." She said to herself. She leaped for the Scarran, charging down on him, and then as he lashed out with his claws, spun over his head, coming down behind him and nailing him, square in the back, with the best kick she could land. Kim gasped as her leg was jarred from foot to hip. The Scarran looked like he hadn't even felt it, as he turned around.

"Weak Sebacean, I will enjoy breaking you." He then stuck out his hand.

"KIM!" Ron screamed, but too late as the heat hammered at Kim, driving her down to the landing pad.

"This is all?" the Scarran asked, "This is all you're capable of?" Ron looked around, then blinked and ran over to a stall. Whatever the symbology, he knew frostie cones.

"Pardon me, Peacekeeper emergency, keep the change." Ron said, slamming down some of the money (and shutting the shopkeeper up as it realized it now had enough to buy a store), and picked up the icy container.

"Rufus—valves."

"Uh-huh!" The mole rat ran up the top of the container.

"Hey hot head—you need to cool down." Ron said.

"What-ARRRGGGGHHHH!" the Scarran screamed as the agonizing tide of unexpected cold splattered him, covering him as he staggered back. Kim was getting up, shaking her head groggily.

"Come on, KP!" Ron said, "Time to go!" And with that, the two teens and the mole rat made it into the Marauder, lifting off just as the main body reached the landing pads.

* * *

"We have no pursuit ships in position, War Minister." was the message Ahkna got back at her comboard. She snarled. Taking a human would have solidified her position—but that had to wait. If the Peacekeepers did have wormhole technology, or an alliance with those who did, then the damage at Katratzi base was but a sign of things to come… the planned war could _not_ be launched until the Scarran Empire could be certain that was not the case.

* * *

Above the planet, and rapidly heading away, Kim glared at Ron. 

"I told you not to go after an "alien space babe"… and you had to find a _Scarran_ one."

"Hey, Kim," Ron said, "But I found out something very interesting—they're looking for John Crichton too!" Kim groaned.

"They probably want the same thing the Peacekeepers need…and they'll attack. Ron, we have to find him and get him back to Scorpius, for his own good." Both teens shared a terrible vision, of the astronaut captured, without the protection of Scorpius.

"You said it Kim…but I don't know about Scorpius either."

"Oh, why? Because he didn't warn you about lady Scarrans?"

"No, he has an English accent, and he wears black that's Bad Road, KP—nothing good came of an English Accent!" Ron paused. "Ah…KP, could you drive?"

"Why?"

"Well…it's getting pretty cold and I'd like to find some more pants…" Kim sighed and took the stick. Maybe this time she'd ge-

The Marauder started spinning like a psychotic top.

"RON! Hurry!"

"I'm Hurrying! Ooooohhhh Kim, stop spinning… "

"I'm trying!"

"Feeling yucky in the tummy…."

* * *

Moya. 

It was Rygel's laughter that brought John and Aeryn out of their quarters.

"what's going on, Sparky?" The human astronaut asked. Rygel, floating in his chair, pointed to the holodisplay.

"Pilot scanned this report…and it has all of our favorite people looking like a bunch of frellniks." John watched and had to admit it was pretty damned funny. There was a street image, and then suddenly, a young Peacekeeper, _sans_ pants came charging out, pursued by a horde of Scarrans. Aeryn looked surprised.

"That's a _very_ young Peacekeeper John—he shouldn't even be off a Command Carrier training field yet."

"Maybe he's looking for his pants." Rygel laughed. The Camera kept following them, while the commentator spoke about the inquiries the planet was making of both the Peacekeepers and Scarrans, to avoid a repeat of the incident, when another female Sebacean got involved.

"Kim, **_Kim-"_**

"Ron, I told you-"

"Freeze Frame!" Crichton shouted, as he bolted upright.

"John, what is it?"

"Aeryn…they were speaking English. Those aren't Sebaceans… they're _human."_

**To be continued.**


	4. Stopping the Possible

_Stopping the Possible._

Authors note: For those who wonder about how Kim ended up in a Harem outfit, and Rufus almost got eaten, this is a common theme in Farscape-- the heroes escape from some terrible situation...which is never actually seen because it was resolved before the episode began!

* * *

"Are you certain, John?" Aeryn said.

"Yep, that was 100 percent guaranteed, English."

"Then how the Hazmata did they get here?" Rygel asked. The Hinerian frowned. "don't tell me there's _another_ wormhole capable human around? One is quite enough!"

"I don't believe so." Aeryn said. "They were in a Marauder—and the markings on the ship…John, it was from Scorpius' Command Carrier."

"Great…what is Scorpy up to now?" John mused. They'd just escaped from the Scarran's, and John had thought that Scorpy would also be someone they'd escaped from…but now _this._

"It does indicate that the humans have no knowledge of Wormhole technology." A voice came over the intercom, with Pilot appearing in the viewer. "Else, why would Scorpius' allow them to escape?"

"Not escape." John said, "Hunt…for me."

"What?" Aeryn said. "What are you talking about."

"Oh Come on!" John said, getting the crazed look in his eye that had been so common over the last four years. "Think about it—they're _kids_… first planet they landed on, they managed to piss off Ms. Mary Sleestak!" He frowned, "It took us four years to build up to that point."

"True… so you're saying all humans are idiots…but they are _overachieving_ idiots?" Rygel asked.

"No Sparkie, I'm saying that he sent them out as stalking horses. He had to know we were somewhere in the area, and now we know about them… and he's banking on the fact that we won't let them die."

"Easy solution." The Hynerian said, "We let them die…or get sold as experimental animals to the Scarrans."

"No, Sparky." John said, pulling his food away from him, "We get them and keep them safe."

"Safe." Aeryn said, "This would be the…safe that we experience? Being hunted by the entire galaxy, strapping bombs to our selves, and nearly dying every other week?"

"Right!" He said. Aeryn sighed. Then the door opened, and two other members of the crew entered, Ka D'Argo and Chianna.

"I heard the conversation John." The warrior said, "but you may be missing something."

"What, Heavy D?"

"They may not be human—Scorpius has your neural clone recording—he could certainly train some Peacekeeper youth in English…and then release them for exactly this purpose."

"Or they could be some kind of shapechanging frellniks." Chiana said. "The boy doesn't look half bad, though."

"Pip!" Crichton said. "We are not bringing another boyfriend on this ship!"

"Why?" Chiana pouted.

"Because every other individual you rescue tries to kill us or suck out our personalities." Rygal said. "Find your own hotel." Crichton shook his head and forestalled the certain (and loud) argument.

"Look—we swoop in, make a quick check and then swoop out. Moya keeps starburst on tap, and if anything, I mean anything, looks bad, we leave. End of problem." He looked at them, and realized his companions had _that_ look on their faces.

"What?"

"We're waiting for what to do when that plan falls apart." Aeryn said unsympathetically.

* * *

"So what do we do now, KP?"

"I don't know Ron." Kim said. The _last_ planet they had been on had resulted in Rufus almost being eaten as a delicacy, and Kim nearly being sold as an intergalactic concubine. Ron had saved the day, but then _more_ Scarrans showed up, this time in a great big battleship.

"Score—planets two, intrepid heroes, zero." Ron supplied. Kim glared. Ron subsided—her natural Kimness didn't like losing…and they'd seen a lot of that lately. Also the fact that she hadn't had a chance to change and was still wearing the little pink harem girl number… In fact she looked…

_Down boy!_ Ron fixed his attention on the readouts. Behind him, he heard the sound of Kim changing, this time back into her Peacekeeper uniform, as her earth clothes were back in a smoldering ruin of a former prison.

"Well, we could—" The console started beeping. Ron blinked, and then blinked again. It couldn't be, but…

"Kim!"

"What!"

"It's, it's _Moya__!"_ Ron said, "See the readout—that's exactly like the one in the computer!" Kim stuck her head and torso up to see, and Ron almost crashed the ship. Kim hadn't put her shirt on yet.

"Yes!" Kim said, looking at it. "Finally."

"Ah, um… KP?" Kim looked down, realized she was topless, and a slow red started suffusing her face…and kept traveling down. Then she was back in the rear frantically putting her top on.

* * *

Moya's command deck.

"It's definitely a Marauder, Commander." Pilot said.

"Pilot—what is the status of its weapons?" D'Argo asked. Pilot checked, blinked and checked again.

"Ka D'Argo…it's weapons appear to be nonfunctional."

"That's impossible," Aeryn said, "No Marauder would be unarmed in this section of space."

"That is true, Aeryn Sun." Pilot said, "But Moya's sensors are conclusive… The weapons are not active." John looked over at Aeryn, and got a nasty suspicion.

"Pilot—can you tell if the crew could tell that?"

"Possibly not from the inside." Pilot responded.

"John, any Peacekeeper flight crew knows enough to see if their weapons are working!" John shot a look at her.

"Right, any _Peacekeeper_ crew." John said, and got a furious look on his face. "That Son of a Bitch! He set them up! He set them up to set us up. Pilot! Go on an intercept course, and bring them on board with the docking web—be ready to go to starburst the minute we are ready!"

"Understood commander…. But the Marauder has changed course as well…contact in 1/20th of an Arn."

"OK people, it's show time—Aeryn, you and I are in the hanger, Heavy D, you're with us, but stay out of sight—remember, these people probably haven't seen too many aliens, and I don't want to freak them."

* * *

"Right Ron." Kim said. "Remember, Mr. Crichton may be brainwashed."

"So we're…"

"You put the Marauder in front of the ship so they can't, ah, starburst." Kim grinned, "And I'll go inside and convince him to come with us. Remember, they don't have any guns on the outside, so you'll be safe."

"What about you, KP?" Ron said, "They may have guns on the inside."

'Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed.

"No big… I'll just avoid them." Kim said confidently, as she buttoned the spacesuit up.

_Last time you said that you almost ended up in a Harem…

* * *

_

"Marauder is on final approach, Commander."

"Give me coms, Pilot."

Before John could say anything though, a voice came over the coms.

"This is Star Commander Ron—surrender or be destroyed!"

"Human, definitely." Ka D'Argo immediately agreed.

"How about you come on board and we talk about it." John said.

"Right…" Ron drawled, and powered up the fighter's weapons. He'd just put a shot across their bow and…

nothing happened.

He pulled the trigger again.

Nothing.

Ron forgot that the coms were still open.

"Oh he gave us a plane with no guns?! That is SICK AND WRONG!" John grinned.

"OK, Pilot, reel him in."

"Docking web extended…."

* * *

But even as the web was extended, another figure that had separated from the Marauder before the first communication, fired her grapple gun and reeled herself in to a certain part of the hull—one with hatches that she could cut through. Kim Possible was on the job.

* * *

As the Marauder moved into the hanger bay, John waited. If they were humans, they had to know at least a _little_ about what had happened, given the amount of publicity their visit had gotten.

But if so why did they seem so naive? Why not simply show up, say "Hi, nice to see you?"

"Are you ready, John?" Aeryn said. John looked over and blinked. Aeryn had her heavy Peacekeeper cannon at the ready, with D'argo holding his Quilta blade.

"We really don't need that, Aeryn, Big D."

"Yes, we do—until we are certain that they are what they say." D'argo said. "And even then—we can't be certain Scorpius isn't controlling them." He paused, "Pilot, are you ready?"

"The craft is in the hanger, Ka D'Argo."

"Let's go."

_To be continued._


	5. Hello, We must be Going

Hello, We must be Going...

* * *

As the marauder shut down on the deck of Moya, John and Aeryn advanced. John had Winona holstered…Aeryn had her heavy gun out.

"That won't be necessary."

"Then it won't hurt, John." He sighed.

"Ahoy the Marauder!" John shouted. "We know you're unarmed. Come out and we can talk." A moment later…the hatch opened, and the tousled haired youth they'd seen on the vid appeared.

"Commander Ron, I presume?" Aeryn said.

"Un…yeah! And you have one minute to surrender!"

"I see…or what?" Ron looked at a strange little creature, and looked back up at them.

"Um….or I do this!" He said, leaping out of the marauder and taking off like a bat out of hell. Aeryn lifted her gun.

"No!" John shouted, blocking it.

"John, we don't know!"

"I know, and that's why were not going to shoot!"

"Remember the plan, little buddy!" Ron said to Rufus as he headed for the exits to the docking bay.

"Oh man!" The rat moaned.

"Don't worry—we get to Pilot, with Kim and then we can free him and Crichton from whatever…mind control they're using." Ron said. It was obvious that John was under their control. There, they were almost to the door and then they were home free...

Then the door opened, and Ka D'Argo was standing their, holding a BIG sword.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us." Ron said, and quickly assumed his fighting pose.

"Bring it on!" D'Argo looked at the human…sebaecan… whatever..and its strange little companion.

"I don't have time for this," THWACK, the Luxan fired his tongue. Ron looked down at the place where it had struck him on the throat, looked betrayed, and then collapsed. Rufus leaped out and prepared to defend his master.

THWACK. End of Rufus's defense. D'Argo shook his head and picked the kid up, tucking his pink naked companion in his pocket. Behind D'Argo, John and Aeryn came up the passage, both of them looking cautious.

"Any problems, Big D?"

"None John, I think this must be a human—no peacekeeper would have been so incompetent."

"Thanks… I think." Abruptly, Pilot broke into the Coms.

"Commander, the Intruder is loose!"

"Don't worry, Pilot, I've got the intruder." D'Argo said.

"No, Commander—the _other_ one!" Pilot urgently spoke. "A hatch has been forced on Tier 21, and DRD's are reporting a single organism."

"Give me a visual." He said, and saw a quick image of a figure in a Peacekeeper uniform…right before a foot lashed out and terminated the image.

Frell him dead. That was no human. Boy still slung over his shoulder, he started to run.

"Chiana!" D'Argo shouted, "I'm heading to Tier 20—you go to Tier 22 and we'll catch her in a cross fire. John, you and Aeryn head to Tier 19, incase she's going for the primary neural clusters and the starburst units!"

"Fine, Big D—try not to hurt her!"

"I'll try not to kill her, John—hurt is another matter."

* * *

Kim leaped and spun around, kicking another one of those strange little devices into the wall. Nobody was in her way, but she hadn't heard from Ron since his ship had gone into the hanger bay, and why had Mr. Scorpius not told them the ship was unarmed and-

"YIIII!" Kim ducked back just as a pair of feet almost took her head right off. A white haired gray woman landed in front of her.

"Back off, Frellnik!" Chianna said.

* * *

"John, I'm on my way to join Chianna—you stay here." Aeryn said, taking off down the corridor.

"Aeryn-" John said and sighed. "Pilot—what's happening?"

"They are engaged in combat, John—unarmed at present."

"You hear that Aeryn? No guns—repeat, NO GUNS!"

"I hear you John." Aeryn said, as she dropped her heavy weapon, and pulled out the pistol.

"No guns..." John muttered, "Not, 'no big guns', but no guns period...what is it with her that she always has to use a gun?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Kim was having a hard time. She was better than this "Chianna", but the way the alien moved wasn't quite human, as she went through contortions that Kim would never be able to match. She couldn't beat Kim, but Kim couldn't lay a hand on her…

"Freeze!" Kim heard as something hissed over her head and left a sputtering hole in the wall next to her. The ex-Peacekeeper, Sun, had a gun pointed at her and was walking towards her.

"Get down, on the ground, now…" Aeryn said. Chianna came up and grinned.

"So, how you like that, eh?" She grinned at Kim's reddining face.

_All right, that's enough of this!_ Kim thought. She was tired of losing.

"Chianna, get away-" Kim took the chance while Chianna was distracting Aeryn of grabbing and flipping the alien into Aeryn, before she could use her gun. The two women squalled and the gun went sailing across the room. Kim charged past them, not stopping for the gun, as Aeryn reached for her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Kim slammed an elbow back and felt something give under it.

"OW! FRELLING, LITTLE PIECE OF-"

Meanwhile, Crichton winced at the sound.

"Aeryn, what happened?"

"What happened is I think the frelling bitch broke my nose, John!" Aeryn snarled. "She got past both Chianna and me and she's on her way to Pilot!"

"Pilot! Shut down all doors."

"I'm trying commander, but she's bypassing them!"

"How?" John asked. Pilot paused,

"You have to see it to believe, it Commander…" _He_ didn't believe it, she was moving incredibly fast, cartwheeling between the doors as they closed. If he'd started the lock down thirty seconds earlier…but who was to know she was going to be so incredibly fast, especially after the way her companion had behaved.

"Still think she's a human?" D'Argo asked as he caught up to John, heading to Pilot's position.

"I don't know, Big D."

"Commander, she is definitely heading for my location." Pilot said.

"I know, we're on our way—anything else in the area?"

"Negative, comman- no, wait. Commander, I am picking up the Command Carrier!"

"Crap…"

* * *

"Sir, the Leviathan has detected us." Braca said. "They're too far away to interfere with if they starburst."

"Excellent, Braca."

"Sir?"

"All will be explained in good time, Braca…In good time." Scorpius looked down at the readouts, and smiled. "Indeed, things are proceeding quite according to plan."

* * *

Kim cleared the last door, and found herself in a giant chamber, with the Pilot in his command center. Looking around, she noted that there were no other people there, yet, and ran up to the Pilot.

"I'm here to save you!" Kim said.

"Finally!" Pilot answered, "From what?"

"From the pirates on this ship—I'm here to rescue you and Mr. Crichton—Scorpius sent us!" Pilot groaned, and let his head fall.

And then the hatchways opened and there were a lot of people in them…all pointing guns at Kim.

TBC.


End file.
